rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: Dust secrets
Hello and welcome to a special edition of author analysis I wasn’t sure if I would do an analysis since there wasn’t any episode this week but then I saw remnant world part 1 and it got me thinking. I haven’t done a proper analysis of dust. So I re-watched all the episodes and did one. The conclusion surprised me. So let me show you what I came up with. Be warned, I will enter the realm of theories with this one WHAT IS DUST? Dust is a crystal with amazing property. In its unrefined form it can be wielded by someone with an Aura and mimic the four element of nature: Wind, Water, Earth and Fire. When refined into dust, they can be combined in different proportions to create various results. WHAT IS IT USED FOR? It is mainly used in two ways. As energy source that powers everything from street lamps to flying ships and in a military capacity going from bullets to robotics. There are other but those are the main applications. WHAT IS THE RELATION BETWEEN DUST AND AURA? We know that only someone who has an Aura can use dust so there must be a relationship between them. So let us take a closer look at the Aura. Aura is the ability to manifest your soul for protection. You use your very soul as a shield and to harden your body. Everyone can use it with proper training. It is used as a defensive ability. WHAT ABOUT SEMBLANCE? Semblance is an ability all humans and faunus can use if properly trained. It gives its users amazing superhuman abilities which reflect their personalities. As an example, let’s take a look at RWBY. Ruby is a spaz, kind of a motor mouth, thinks on her feet and is a natural born leader so her semblance is speed which makes her do incredible acrobatic feats. Weiss is intelligent, studious, competitive and honest. Her semblance is glyph that gives her abilities that are great in a support role, she can pull, push and grab among other things. Blake is distant, reserved, passionate and secretive. Her semblance is making an after-image of herself to confuse her opponent. Yang is brash, fun, loud, confident. Her semblance is absorbing kinetic energy and releasing it. As you can see, every semblance reflects aspect of its user’s personality. THE GRIMM Now let’s put it all together, Dust reflects nature’s abilities, Semblance reflects the user’s personality and Aura reflects the user’s soul but what do they have in common? To answer that question you need to look at the only being that has none of these abilities, the Grimm. We’ve been told that the Grimm have been spawned by darkness while man comes from the light. We’ve been told specifically that the reason the Grimm has no aura is because they come from darkness. It stands to reason that the same can be said for Semblance, and since you need an Aura to use Dust we can make the same conclusion for all three. WHERE DOES DUST COME FROM? So if Dust, Semblance and Aura come from the light, there is one thing that seems to make dust stand apart from the others. The two other reflects an aspect of man while Dust reflects an aspect of nature. Or does it? There is too much in common between the three to leave it at that. What if dust reflects another aspect of Man? Semblance reflects personality, Aura reflects his soul and what if Dust reflect his death? Ladies and gentlemen, I propose that dust crystals are formed when someone with a strong Semblance and Aura dies. The soul leaves the body but the power inside it crystallizes and depending on the person, it takes one of nature’s aspects. Case in point RWBY Ruby = Wind Weiss = Water Blake = Earth Yang = Fire Look closely at their personality and Semblance, you will see a definite similarity with nature’s aspect. Do you disagree? Do you have another theory? Leave it in the comments and it will be my pleasure to answer you. Tomorrow on speculation, I tackle the Shnee company. Category:Blog posts